Proposed is the continuation of the ongoing protocol for aggregating and analyzing data pertaining to the cancer family syndrome resource. This resource is comprised of about 15 families prone to cancer of the colon and endometrium, with early age of onset, and an increased incidence of multiple primary malignancies. The principal efforts for the coming year will specifically include (1) ascertainment of collateral branches of the extended kindreds for purposes of comparing cancer expression and characteristics of such expression; (2) enhancing rapport and communication with family members in order to better provide risk factor information in appropriate situations and to maintain ties with the kindreds beyond the expiration of the grant period; (3) perform segregation analyses of pedigrees amenable to such study.